1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage devices and, more particularly, to temperature management of data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
General-purpose computers require a mass storage system. Unlike main memory, which is used for the direct manipulation of data, mass storage is used to retain data. Generally a program is stored in mass storage and, when the program is executed, either the entire program or portions of the program are copied into main memory. Common mass storage devices include floppy disks, hard disks, optical disks and tapes.
All mass storage devices are designed to operate within certain environmental conditions. Temperature is typically the most important condition. If temperatures exceed the normal operating conditions, the risk of data loss and file corruption increases, as does the potential for total device failure.
In an effort to help users avoid data loss, hard drive manufacturers incorporate logic into their drives that host systems can use to predict pending drive problems. The system is called Self-Monitoring Analysis and Reporting Technology or SMART. The hard disk's integrated controller works with various sensors to monitor various aspects of the drive's performance and makes available status information to software that probes the drive and look at it. SMART monitors disk performance, faulty sectors, recalibration, CRC errors, drive spin-up time, drive heads, distance between the heads and the disk platters, drive temperature, and characteristics of the media, motor and servomechanisms.
The hard drive itself does not actually do anything with SMART data, it merely makes the information available to the host upon request. It is up to the host to request and analyze the data, and typically up to the user to take appropriate action. In other words, a program, such as Norton Utilities from the Symantec Corporation of Cupertino, Calif., is required to initiate a SMART request, utilize the SMART data, and then notify the user of any potential problems.
SMART data is, of course, not the only way to get temperature data from a mass storage device. Temperature sensors from a separate device can be used to probe a mass storage device's temperature. Many commercially available cooling systems that use fans and/or heat sinks to control a hard drive's temperature also use temperature sensors to report temperature to the user.
Although the described technologies work well in many applications, there are continuing efforts to further improve the ability to monitor and regulate device temperatures.